Jack Frost new life
by BlueLightSky98
Summary: "what would happen if Jack frost came to your school and lived next to you and fell in love with you? Read this story to find out Jack Frost X Reader It's my first story"
1. New life

Jack Frost Pov~

North called me over to his work place, I wonder why though?

I believe he called the other Guardians too!

But did he really need to put me in a sack and throw me through a magic portal?!

When I arrived I saw the other Guardians standing there with a big smile on their faces.

"Had a nice trip mate?" I saw Bunnymund standing against a pillar, trying to look cool. It really isn't working.

"I had a very good trip thanks for asking, Easter Kangaroo," I said with a grin

"What did you call me?" he was stepping towards me with a ** off face...

I almost couldn't hold my laugh in..but let's see how mad I can get him.

"No offense, Easter Kangaroo," I smirked at his expression.

"I'm not a Kangaroo I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny," his face looked like he was ready kill me.

"Okay enough!" I heard North yelling through his work shop. Aww, there goes my fun.

Anyways North, why did you called us here?" I heard Tooth asking and I suddenly saw North smiling.

"Well I have news for all you!" North said dramatically.

"And that would be," I ask with a little curiosity.

"Well Jack, you are going to school!" my jaw dropped a little, was he joking?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"How do you expect a spirit to go to school like a normal person?"

"You can let them see you," whoa, whoa I could let people see me and nobody told me about it!?

"Yeah but what about my look? I don't think people will take me serious with my white hair and bare feet!"

"Tooth and I will give you clothes and a new look," North explained.

"Okay, but I don't go to a school where you have to wear a uniform? Right?"

"Of course not but you only have to wear a uniform for gym class,"

"Doesn't that mean I have to have lots of clothes?"

"True, but Tooth and I have prepared for it," okay...how long have they had this idea?

"Anyway, go change," North shoved some clothes into my chest and shoved me into a room.

~Few minutes later~

I looked at the mirror I wore a blue hoodie with the text "Keep calm and Freeze on".

I did like the sound of that...

I wore black jeans and wore some tennis shoes. The shoes had the color blue and with a little bit of white making a tiger pattern.

I walked back to the other guardians, their jaws dropped.

"Now your hair color," Tooth said.

~30 minutes later~

"Done!" said Tooth

I looked at the mirror, my hair color was the same when I was human...

"Wow...," I was stunned

"I know right," she said happily and flew over to North.

"What do you think?"

"It's good," North said while looking me from head to toe.

"So when am I going to school?" I asked still looking in the mirror, I really look different.

"When summers break is over," my jaw dropped, that's over a week!

"And how old am I?"

"15,"

"Where do I live?"

"We rent a house but we are going to be a sort of family,"

"Seriously?" I can't believe it.

"I'm going to be the father. Tooth is going to be the mother. Sandy is going to be your little brother. And Bunnymund is going to be your older brother by a few months," North explained.

"YES!" Bunnymund is rubbing this in my face and I know it!

"Shut it Kangaroo," I said, glaring daggers at him.

"At least I'm older then you. HA!" he said with a grin.

"Damn you..."

"Aww, I didn't hear you good. Could you say it one more time?"

"No, you have giant ears you should hear perfectly...North can I see the house?" I question.

"Sure," he hands over the keys of the house to me and I flew away.

~1 hour later~

The house looked simple from the outside, but it's really big unlike the other houses... I wanna know what it looks on the inside...

I opened the door, the living room was really big. It had a huge flat-screen tv with game consoles. The couches were nice, they were red with table was made of glass and floor had a heater under it, I could feel it. The floor felt warm under my feet.

I'm going to see my room, I walked upstairs. The doors had our names on it.

I opened my room, the walls were painted blue and white I looked around and my room was huge! I had a king size bed the covers were royal blue with white stripes.

I had a closet and a writing desk, on the said writing desk was a huge computer. So I had my own computer. Awesome! I had some kind of hook for my staff and I had desk across my bed with a TV on it with a Xbox 360. On the desk with the TV were boxes with games in it. They looked good enough to play. When I looked around I had the best view of the whole house. When I looked out of a window, I noticed that my room was across from a girl's room. I wonder how she looks...maybe I will see her today. I think I'll play Xbox to pass the time.

~Time skip~

~Your Pov~

It's way to hot to move around. I don't get how my little sister and little brother can move so fast around and yes they are twins.

"(Your name)!" I heard my little brother screaming my name from across the street

"(Brothers name) what is it?"

"Can I play with my friends?" I saw a few of his friends coming towards me and looked at me with their puppy dog eyes...

"Must resist. Must resist," I chanted in my head like a mantra. It proved useless though as you gave in to their adorable features.

"You can play with your friends as long you come back at 5," I sigh.

"YES Ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Can I play with you too, big brother?" I saw my little sister asking her twin brother.

"Of course you can," he said, grabbing her hand and running off to catch up with their friends.

Those two will always be together, protecting each other. I walked back towards my house.

The house was really quiet, it was because me and the twin's parents are dead.

I still feel sad about it but I know that my parents wanted to see me smile and nothing more than that, and the twins know that too.

The twin's and my parents have been dead for 2 years.

The twins are 6 year old while I am 14 years old and I work already just to hold this family together. I don't want to lose more than I already have.

I walked to my room silently.

Jack Frost Pov~

I was playing on my Xbox until I saw someone walking upstairs, it was a girl. She walked into her room from across mine. She looked beautiful her (your hair color) her (your eye color) she looked so perfect. I think she's 14 years old, I wonder if she goes to the same school as me.

I opened my window, maybe I can have a little chat with her to find out.

"Hey!" I yelled to her, she saw me and opened her window.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked, her voice sounded perfect too.

"My name is Jack and yours?" I asked, I really wanna know what her name is.

"(Your name)" she replied.

"Wanna talk outside on the street?" I asked, it's better than yelling at each other from opened windows.

"Sure," she said, closing her window and walking outside.

I walked downstairs and saw my new family standing at the front door.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Tooth.

"To a neighbor. Is it okay if I went outside?"

"Go ahead" she said with a smile, I walked past her and into the outside world.

I saw her sitting on her door steps. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, so are you my new neighbor?" she asked, setting her (your eye color) on me.

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, that house was left for more than a year and it's a big house too," she said.

"So which school do you go?" I ask, thinking please say that she goes to the same school as me.

"(Your school's name)," she answered simply. I thought, yes she goes to the same school as me. I was doing a happy dance in my head.

"So, what are your hobbies?" I ask her, wanting to learn more about her.

"I draw, I can play guitar a little. I also enjoy singing," she replied, listing them off. I think, wow can sing that's amazing!

"So what are your hobbies?" she asks me.

"My hobbies are mostly done in the winter but I guess gaming,"

"Okay...so do you have brothers and sisters?" now that I remember Bunnymund and Sandy were my brothers...

"Yeah, one older brother and a younger brother and you?" I asked.

"A younger brother and sister, they're twins," she replied while looking at a group of kids.

"So, how about we walk together when school starts?" I asked.

"Sure" she said with a smile. Oh whoa her smile is beautiful..

I heard Tooth calling me. Do I really have to go?

"Sorry (your name), but I gotta go. My mother is calling me," I said with a little sadness in my voice. I really don't wanna go

"Okay, bye," she said and waved at me goodbye. I waved back at her and walk into my house.

/

I hope it was good, I cleaned the story a bit with Birdofdarkness' help...and I have news. I got a drawing tablet so I'm going to draw the characters. Woohoo!

But please be patient with the next chapter!

Me : Bye~

Jack : Bye!


	2. Who said I need a babysitter?

Jack's PoV~

"Why'd you call me? " I said with a angry tone.

"Well..." Tooth started

"We want you to greet someone.."she said looking away.  
As soon as she said that Someone walked downstairs  
You have got to be kidding me I thought

"Well hello Jack" The person said with a stupid manner

"Hi Nightlight" I said sarcastically.  
Out of all the people or spirits it has to be him.  
Man in moon you really do hate me don't you?

"What brings you here?" I said

"Well Man in moon asked me to look after you and the others"

"Oh great are going to be our babysitter or something" I said sarcastically while I settled myself at a table that was somewhere in the room.

"Maybe" he said with a poker face

"Let me guess you are my cousin"

"Got that right"

I rather die again than be that guy relative.

"Okay let's not fight right now okay We got bigger problems right now" Tooth said

"Like what?" I said

"Pitch is back but we haven't found him yet" she said looking away

"SAY WHAT!" I screamed

"Didn't we defeat him last time" I can't believe it

"Jack we will find him and defeat him again like we did last time only this time for sure" Tooth said placing her hand on my shoulder and gave me a little smile

"Hope your right"

"So do you know your way around here?"

I could get easily get lost if this place has a lot of streets and sideways and I can't fly or people will suspect me.

"To say the truth I don't know my way here" I said

"Oh the lone wolf don't know his way" Nightlight said sarcastically , I glared daggers at him

"Neither do you smartass" I retorted back at him.

"Jack why don't you ask that girl you just talked to" Tooth said

"Great idea Tooth , think i'll ask her when I see her again"

Your pov~

"Hey (Your name)" I saw one of my childhood friends running towards me

"Hey (friends name) How are you?" I asked her

"I'm doing great and you?"

"I'm also great but i'm bored at the moment"

"Then why don't we get some ice cream at the park?" she said with a smile and took my hand and run towards the park in my town (or city)

At the park~

"Say (Your name) What are you going to do the last few days?"

"I have no idea"

"How about we go shopping with each other?"

"Sounds good"

Few minutes later~

Me and my childhood friend were eating our ice creams until I heard someone yelling my name

"Hey (Your name)!" when I heard my name for the last time I turned around and I saw Jack...Wait isn't he new around here? Oh wait the park isn't far away from our houses.

"Hey Jack"

"Say (Your name) If I could ask could you maybe show me around tomorrow?"

"Sure" I said simple

"Great!" He said happily

"(Your name) Who is this?" My childhood friend asks me

"(Friends name) This is Jack , Jack this (Friends name)"

"Nice to meet you Jack" My friend greeted him

"Nice to meet you to" Jack greeted her with a smile

"So when would you like to meet me tomorrow?" I asked Jack

"how about 12'o clock?" Jack said (a/n I don't know every time around the world)

"sure Oh I gotta go need to find my little sister and brother" I walked away and waved at them

"Oh I gotta go too So see you guys later!" Jack ran away towards somewhere

"Great! Now i'm alone" My friend said walking away like a lost puppy

Okay i'm sorry that I haven't update like forever I'm sorry I will write a note why I haven't update in a long time.  
Oh yeah before I forgot You people can send me ideas for the stories and maybe I will use them


End file.
